


Пиявка

by Am_Kreuz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coma, Cyberpunk, LSD, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_Kreuz/pseuds/Am_Kreuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a fading fucking reminder of who i used to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пиявка

Тюремный корпус Искусственной Комы находится почти на самом верху Воронки - чуть ниже богатых жилых комплексов и административных зданий. Еще выше, на самой верхней кромке Воронки стоят ощетинившиеся чугунными трубами фабрики. Ниже - бедные районы. Здания теснятся на стенках Воронки, жмутся друг к другу, но корпус Искусственной Комы стоит особняком, отдельно - видимо, при застройке Воронки сказалась привычка землян опасаться тюрем. Даже зная, что из этой тюрьмы сбежать невозможно, жители предпочитают обходить ее стороной.

Корпус Искусственной Комы почти не охраняется, в этом нет необходимости. Большая часть палат пуста, в занятых палатах даже не запираются двери.  
Палаты с номерами от 215 до 250 отведены для особо опасных преступников - для тех, кого на этой планете особенно мало. Убийцы, насильники, наркоторговцы, хирурги, попавшиеся на подпольных операциях. Никто из них больше не опасен.

 

Иногда, между сменами капельниц, он не видит никаких снов, просто лежит и ждет. Потом слышит легкий щелчок где-то справа от кровати, и через несколько секунд чувствует, как в вену начинает поступать чуть более прохладная жидкость, чем до того. Через несколько минут через этого начинаются сны. В некоторых снах Пиявка видит Келвина Амока, из-за которого он оказался здесь, некоторые он не может объяснить вообще ничем. С ним Датура срабатывает не так, как должна. Вводимый ему круглосуточно наркотик должен вызывать сны о его вине, острые, липкие сны, сплавленные из воспоминания о преступлении и бреда отравленного Датурой тела, черные-черные сны, от которых нельзя проснуться, пока не закончится срок заключения.  
Пиявка не может вспомнить преступления, которого не совершал. Поэтому он видит странные сны.

Фридрих. В этом сне Пиявку зовут Фридрихом – два слога, болезненное изящество, оттененное черным сукном, Фридрих, почти как Friedhof, тот же прохладно-серый камень в спиртово-изысканном тумане, но контрастнее и жарче, с яростными отсветами на гранях, Фридрих с ночными кошмарами и звездной сексуальностью, Фридрих, снимающий безрассудство с лацкана, Фридрих, в нужное время в нужном месте, Фридрих-одиссей, Фридрих который почувствовал в своих ступнях сияющие занозы патриотизма и ответил поклоном роботам-крокодильчикам; Фридрих - скорбь и презрение между ушей египетских божков, Фридрих - отвратительное воронье лицо в высокой темной траве, Фридрих, что точно, как киберулисс после праздника прыгнул в море, оставляя далеко за спиной своих преследователей, главное не удариться о сетку наверху, разбегаясь с латексными пружинистыми щупальцами на ногах, и не обращать внимания на крики, чтобы потом в воде ласковой теплой грязной прыгать мимо лодок деревьев и ковров с монохромно-четкими объявлениями, оставленными предшественниками, чтобы, в конце концов, на противоположном берегу, которого отсюда и не видно, найти заросший сад с раскрошившимися от старости кирпичными стенами.

 

Здесь, на противоположном берегу этого серого, ласкового и бескрайнего моря Фридрих-Пиявка видит отца, каким никогда его не видел, постаревшего, огромного, мудрого, и знает, что это отец, хотя отец Пиявки вышел в окно, когда Пиявке не было и восьми лет, еще до переселения, вышел в окно девятнадцатого этажа своего офиса и исчез, как будто его никогда не было, а потом при переселении исчезли и все пленки с ним, но это не страшно, тогда у них исчезли почти все вещи, с собой не успели взять ничего, кроме документов да видеопроектора, а что было толку в нем, если все пленки остались там, на земле, такая глупость, такая нелепая глупость - брать его с собой, но тогда они не думали, тогда не было времени думать, он помнит, как мать побросала в сумку их персональные карты, схватила ключи от дома, а потом все поняла, поняла, что не будет больше этого дома, этой Земли, схватила за руки Пиявку и братика, и они побежали к челноку под бледным-бледным небом страшного персикового цвета, сколько они тогда бежали, он не помнит, помнит только это небо и помнит, как брат тащил видеопроектор, а сам он свободной рукой прижимал к груди маленького толстого щенка, щенка отобрали на подходе к челноку, даже раньше, чем они добежали до шлюзов; жаль щенка, Пиявка помнит, как плакал тогда, мать тоже плакала, он думал, тоже из-за щенка, или, может, боялась чего-то, но в челноке было не страшно, только очень тесно, столько людей, и все плакали, и Пиявка плакал, все думал о щенке, и тощий длинный мужчина на соседней скамье плакал каким-то высоким надрывным плачем, а потом Пиявка заснул, он спал, наверное, очень долго, потому что когда проснулся, было уже время выходить, и они целую вечность выходили наружу в страшной давке, и никто уже не плакал, люди кричали и смеялись, бежали наружу, толкая друг друга, а мать была уже совершенно седая. хотя на земле у нее были темные волосы, а дальше было так много всего, недельные очереди куда-то за чем-то, голод, временные ночевки в каких-то огромных ангарах, где-то в этих бесконечных очередях куда-то за чем-то умер братик, мать сказала, не выдержал перелета, но больше не плакала, она вообще больше никогда так и не заплакала при Пиявке ни разу.

 

Фридрих-Пиявка вспоминает все это и смотрит на отца, а отец смотрит на него, и Фридрих все хочет спросить, как он вышел тогда из окна и сразу попал сюда, почему не дождался их, почему не взял с собой, а в высокой траве между ними скачут толстые кролики и переваливаются с лапы на лапу утята, милые и грязные, и Фридриху-Пиявке кажется, что отец вот-вот заговорит, вот-вот объяснит все, и каждое его слово, обращенное к нему будет постоянной переменной бесконечно унизительного и восхитительного милосердия, поэтому он стоит, не двигается, почти не дышит. чтобы не спугнуть это все, такое важное и хрупкое, но от каждого вздоха и каждой мысли по сырому, почти осязаемому шелку сна бегут волны, а отец все молчит, молчит и смотрит на Фридриха-Пиявку, пока после очередной волны не размывается и не стирается, и тогда Фридрих-Пиявка, наконец, дает волю панике, как будто разжал ладонь, и пойманные кузнечики разбежались во все стороны.  
Он старается не думать о палате, потому что если подумаешь, то сразу же и вернешься туда, в тихое потрескивание мониторов и комариный писк датчиков, только датчики до сих пор знают, что где-то здесь, среди хрома, цветных проводов и влажных серых простыней затаился Пиявка, затаился на 37 назначенных ему судом лет, 8 из которых уже прошло, и нет, он не спит, но не открывает глаз, он - хитрое земноводное, прячущееся в илистом дне под мутной водой - кости размягчились, глаза выцвели, кожа стала прозрачной, все цвета из него ушли, и остался только он сам - Пиявка, и укрыться нечем, не за чем спрятаться, нет камня, под который можно заползти, нет ничего ничего ничего ничего ничего ничего кроме этой кровати - одно неосторожное движение глазных яблок под тонкими веками, и тонкая пленка цветного полусна лопается, и Пиявка снова падает в липкое тяжелое осознание своего обездвиженного, жалкого, атрофированного тела, в этот заспиртованный образец, в этого маленького паразита, оставленного в живых ради чьей-то забавы.

 

На следующий день к нему приходят, и он снова отказывается дать показания, он еще не сломался, он не признается в том, чего не делал, он выводит на мониторы те же слова, что говорил на суде, те же строчки, что выводил на эти мониторы каждую неделю, все эти восемь лет. 

 

Я ни в чем не виноват. Я этого не делал. Я не знаю, кто убил Келвина Амока. Он уже был мертв, когда я пришел.

 

Они уходят, не прощаясь, и в палате остается только адвокат. Пиявка не видит этого, но знает и чувствует. Адвокат молчит, сокрушенно молчит, как кажется Пиявке. Пиявка никогда не видел его, но знает о нем все - у адвоката плохое зрение, страшные подслеповатые глаза летучей мыши, непослушные волосы и боязнь цифры 5.  
Пиявка ждет, затаившись в своей колыбели из хрома, проводов и липких простыней, и адвокат все-таки нарушает тишину. Он говорит, что Пиявка должен во всем признаться через неделю, говорит, что срок рассмотрения дела вышел, и никаких новых подозреваемых за восемь лет так и не появилось, что через неделю они придут в последний раз, что это будет концом для Пиявки - не смертью, хуже, он не умрет, он останется в Датуре, здесь, в тюремной палате.  
Пиявка не отвечает, хотя знает, что адвокат смотрит на мониторы и ждет ответа. Возможно, этот адвокат - хороший парень. Возможно, он даже верит в его невиновность. 

 

Адвокат уходит, так и не дождавшись ответа, и Пиявка улыбается, не непослушными, много лет молчащими губами, улыбается внутри себя, улыбается матери, брату, улыбается щенку, которого отняли у него на Земле перед полетом, улыбается и ей самой, белой, сгоревшей Земле, которую так плохо запомнил, улыбается, потому что ему незачем больше здесь оставаться.

 

Пиявка старается, очень старается, свернувшись в гнезде влажных серых простыней, он не шевелится, но он ищет, он бежит, кричит и зовет, а коридор такой длинный, и он продолжает бежать, дергает за ручки дверей, иногда падает, встает, и снова бежит, как тогда они бежали с матерью к челноку, задыхаясь и спотыкаясь, ищет, потому что знает, что за одной из дверей прячется тот драгоценный сгусток злобы и красоты, дорогой Джереми, он же сам его там запер, а теперь им нужно увидеться, и, когда дыхания уже не осталось, последняя дверь поддается, и сначала кажется, он ошибся, здесь нет Джереми, здесь нет ничего, а потом все же проваливается в осязаемое летнее тепло.

 

Медно-блюзовое вечернее солнце прицельно отсюда и до каменных шпилей невысоких круглых башенок, окруживших площадь, надрывный треск колонок на каждое повышение частот, проходящее дрожью даже сквозь бетонные плиты, Пиявка счастливо обнаруживает себя здесь, пока еще в таком привычном оцепенении, и любуется всем этим, уже виденным, но забытым, воздух температуры тела плавно втекает в вены, каждая нота вскрывает прижизненно; бледные высокие скулы, золотистые на солнце пряди, липнущие к вискам, Пиявка смотрит, и обнаруживает себя дрожащим, жадный озноб всех пыльных безбилетных чувств, каждый раз эта красота в своей снежно-белой недостижимости заставляет его ощущать себя все более и более уродливым.  
Пиявка обнаруживает себя стоящим у спуска к речке, уходящие в воду мокрые ступени, заросшие илом, апокалиптическая красота расколотых волнами бетонных плит, побелевших от вековых кислотных дождей чугунных решеток, разбитых фонарей и почти непрозрачной воды.  
Здесь почти непроницаемо тихо, и даже музыки почти не слышно, только дребезжание редких трамваев на мосту в паре сотен метров отсюда и крики чаек, носящихся слишком близко к воде. Здесь воздух еще туманнее, чем наверху, мутный и теплый, переходящий в серовато-розовую дымку над противоположным берегом, где ничего, кроме пугающего нагромождения металла, дымящих труб и мостов за редкой полосой деревьев, стоящих прямо в воде, и Пиявка обнаруживает себя курящим сигареты, которых никогда не покупал – зачем же - окурок падает неловко в предгрозовую воду, все еще пронизанное лучами, предгрозовое темное, предгрозовое бордовое, предгрозовое больное небо дышит электричеством; Пиявка, наконец, обнаруживает себя не одним, поправляет ремень на плече, пережидает лишний, инородный, непредусмотренный анатомией удар справа от сердца, который разбивает его тишину, а вокруг столько людей, хоть Пиявка и не видит их сейчас, они, может быть, где-то за спиной, и он зажимает в зубах медиатор, оборачивается, где же Джереми, неужели не дождался?

 

Пиявка оборачивается и обнаруживает себя сжимающим чужое худое плечо под тонким белым трикотажем, целующим влажный висок с пугливым метрономом, встроенным под полупрозрачную кожу, облизывает тонкую руку с синей, начавшей уже расплываться печатью пониже локтя, такой же, как у него самого, чувствует легкий - пока легкий укус пониже уха и понимает, что вот оно пришло, а перед ним гипнотический лед того синего оттенка, какой бывает только зимой среди теней на снегу, а за вторым укусом отчего-то следует мягкий соляной взрыв в легких, цепная реакция, перед ним бледные вены под чужой кожей, как негативы, как съемка заснеженной равнины с высоты птичьего полета, которого ни одна птица не пережила бы, реки, темная вода змеится на коже и под кожей, перед ним потерянный шедевр, неснятая пленка, и от пристального взгляда из этого зимнего синего и прохладного льда внутри каждого Пиявкиного позвонка выплавляются и застывают маленькие обжигающие солнца; рвущий перепонки свист фонящих микрофонов, электронных скрипок, и черно-белые полоски на глазах превращаются в красно-черные, пряные, влажные и тяжелые, а ведь он так и не успел понять, что произошло, вокруг шеи жгучие болезненные лианы, совсем, как те живые изгороди на даче, на даче, на чьей даче, хотел бы он знать, он никогда не был там; пахнет жарой, пыльной травой и кровью; Пиявка обнаруживает себя задыхающимся, ловящим вдохи восторженной боли пережатым спазмом горлом, в ушах от удара то ли церковный хор, то ли плач; белые зубы вгрызаются в его предплечье, на ресницах стробирует закатное малиновое варево, он обнаруживает себя смеющимся, оскалившимся костями и горлом; Пиявка протягивает руку наугад, несмотря на боль и тошноту, от потери крови небывалая и невыносимо приятная легкость в голове, и именно в этот момент очень далеко отсюда худой короткостриженый Джереми-Пиявка снимает наушники и бледнеет.


End file.
